


He wasn't sure

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	He wasn't sure

Brent still wasn’t sure how it was that one minute he was enjoying a simple movie night with one of his best friends and then the next he found himself in a heated and passionate kiss. He wasn’t sure why he was allowing large manly hands to explore his chest and sides, a warm and electrifying tongue wrecking havoc on his senses, while it wreck havoc in his mouth. He didn’t know why he allowed one of his best friends in the world, a man that he thought of as a brother, lead him into the bedroom. His mind screamed and flashed for him to stop what was happening, but his body, oh how his body betrayed him as he writhed and shivered under his touch. He wondered where his expensive education went when the only word that he seemed to remember how to speak was ***Shannon…Shannon…Shannon*** as that man fucked him in a way that he had never allowed another living person to fuck him before. He tried to remember how to breathe after coming so hard that it literally took his breath away. He hoped and prayed that afterwards that Shannon, the one that he had secretly been in love with for many years prior, wouldn’t leave him alone and confused as to what had truly happened between them. A smile crossed his face as a warm and muscled body laid beside him, holding him close as he whispered beautiful words against his ear. “That was amazing Brent and we have a lot to talk about…but for now we sleep. Tomorrow we make plans for our future because now that I’ve had you…I won’t ever let you go” A contented sigh escaped his lips as strong arms held him tightly, soft lips pressing feather kisses to his neck. As he drifted off to sleep, he still wasn’t sure how a night just hanging out with his friend turned into so much more, but he didn’t care as he snuggled in closer and allowed the sand man to take him off to dreamland.

The End…


End file.
